


Trial and Error

by CentellaWrites



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A small reference to shock therapy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First time having sex with a man, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Just to be safe, M/M, Not that he's not still pansexual in the straight relationships I write him in, Outdated views on sexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questioning Sexuality, Sexual Tension, Sexual exploration, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), pansexual Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: First written February 2016It's the 60s. It's a groovy druggy party. Questioning his sexuality for the first time in his life, Rick finds himself staring at a particularly attractive hippie for a solid hour.The hippie notices him back.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluffy fun smutty Pan Rick goodness in which he's with a guy for the first time in his life. I am very proud of this one.

He’d been avoiding eye contact with him for a solid hour.

The hours moved by a lot quicker with weed, but his first high had just worn off and he wasn’t looking to get into a second. The room was so mellow and aloof, yet Rick’s nerves were on edge like never before.

Standing at the other end of the room was a man of average height compared to Rick, but with a much larger build. His T-shirt was white with a few stains, his hair was silky straight and long enough to reach his shoulders, and his jeans were baggy, the most high-waisted type Rick had ever seen. They were held up by a huge buckle; it looked solid bronze but was outlined with thin psychedelic string, probably pasted on with superglue. The man had a small pair of very rectangular glasses on. This made his stares around the room a bit more mysterious, as if he had a transparent filter in front of him that somehow positioned him above everyone in the room. Coating the tip of his jaw was a small amount of facial hair, the minimal just-growing young man type.

Rick could have been staring at any girl. There were so many of them, a wave of them just crashing down waiting to be surfed. By him specifically. He wasn’t technically a lady’s man, especially by the standards set by the era he never chose to grow up in, but had a few close encounters of the women kind, and held that over not only his own head but everyone else’s.

But suddenly, the rush was different. This wasn’t necessarily the first time he’d ever felt this way, he’d ascertained possibilities of being with men before. Even just people in general who weren’t women or men, he knew they existed. But he was never in a position of actually acquiring motivation to act on it until now. It was definitely not the marijuana, that had long since passed. And it definitely wasn’t alcohol, he wasn’t a big enough fan of the taste and after-effects combo to even continue past a sip of beer. And it definitely wasn’t the fact that several people at the party were “experimenting”, attempting to show edginess by making out with the closest thing next to them with similar genitalia and/or gender.

That’s a lie. Rick tried to convince himself that wasn’t the case. But almost immediately after he came back to his more-or-less reliable senses, he felt that quasi-familiar heat in his pants watching two fit lean men go to town on each other’s faces. This had certainly never happened before.

Experience-wise, nobody in his life had encouraged him that this was normal behavior. Hell, television outright stated that it was a mental disorder. At the ripe age of 18, Rick knew something was wrong with him, it’s not like the disgusting school glances, occasional bullies, special teacher treatment, and parental neglect he received could go unnoticed, especially by a genius such as himself. So this was somewhat familiar, feeling like something was wrong with him while simultaneously relying on his own sense of right and wrong. No one else really told him what the difference was.

But this was so much different than graduating high school at 13. This was not the same as being able to fix crappy three-course meals for yourself everyday since you were 6. This was not formulating quantum mechanics on your 3rd grade math quiz because you finished before everyone and were bored, and didn't quite know the wonders of skipping class yet. This was not doing drugs, they never hurt anyone. This was not hanging out with men with bangs, the most conforming haircut he ever had was when he was born.

This was something he still thought unforgivably disgusting after all the stuff he was exposed to. And, in the heat of the thinking moment, he didn’t notice that this stranger he was ogling was walking right up to him.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

“Hey, kid,” the man said, his voice kind of low and nasally, almost with a surfer dude twinge.

Rick cleared his throat, trying his best to look nonchalant. “Hey, kid, yourself.”

“What’s your name, man? I’ve seen you around here a couple times.”

“M-my name’s Rick.”

“Oh yeah! Wait, you’re Richard Sanchez, right?” He had a red cup in hand and was clearly slightly buzzed. Not enough to lose balance though, as Rick noticed when he unconsciously scanned his body up and down, eyeing specifically how tight his pants were.

Fuck. “Y-y-yeah, yeah, I am.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a large part of him really not wanting to talk to this particular guy right now.

“Didn’t you graduate high school when you were, like, 15?”

“13 actually.” Rick let out some nervous laughter.

“Aw, brother, that’s far out.” He took a sip out of his cup. It smelled like cheap pale ale. “How do you even do that?”

“I mean, graduation's the same as dropping out. You just get a piece of paper with a signature on it on your way.”

The man blew up in uproarious laughter. He accidentally spat on Rick’s face a soft mist of brew.

Rick rubbed his neck again. “Um … I, you know … it - it wasn’t that funny -”

“Man, you are a gas, seriously, man.”

A part of Rick wanted to roll his eyes, but the part that he showed everyone decided it was the right time to smile. Plus, he was getting a weird satisfaction from making someone laugh.

The guy popped back up and held out his hand. “My name’s James.”

Rick paused and took his hand. “Nice to meet ya, James.”

“So how long have you been goin’ here?”

“Um …” Rick looked around as if the crowd had the answer. “Not … too long?”

“Yeah? You come here for the skirts?”

“I mean … when I can get ‘em.”

James laughed again. “I’m feeling you, brother.”

Awkward silence filled the space. The party was winding down a bit, the music changing to more mellow tunes from recent albums, no doubt from the collection one must have had to hide from their parents.

“You, uh …” James adjusted his belt buckle.

Rick snuck a peak and immediately turned bright crimson. This was not part of the plan.

“So, do you really come here for the girls?”

Rick knew what was coming. His voice failed him, his eyes widened.

James noticed. “Hey, man, I understand!” He backed away, putting his hands up in defense. “That’s fine, man, you do what you do, I was just wondering.”

Rick didn’t want him to back away though. “N-n-n-n-no, what - uh - w-w-what were you … uh …” He grabbed his shirt collar. Why did he chose to wear a jacket today?

“Boy, you really got a stutter there, pal, don’t ya?”

If Rick had a nickel for every time he heard that. He still couldn’t stop. “N-n-n-n-y-y-y-ye-n-n - fuck …” He resolved to muttering and hid his blushing face in his hands.

“Hey, man, don’t wig out on me! Just relax.” He patted Rick’s back. This didn’t help the blushing. “I was just asking about which side you swing on, buddy, cool?”

“C-cool? Which … which side?” Rick removed his face from his hands.

“Yeah, man, which side.” James set his cup down, looking like he was getting ready to explain something. “You know how normal men like to, you know, get frisky with girls? Some men like to do it with guys, you know?”

“D-d-d-don’t those guys usually end up in shock therapy?”

James reached for his cup again and swished his other hand in the air with a look of disdain. “Naaaaah. Well …?” Suddenly he pondered, his hand up to his chin. “Well, maybe they do … but whatever. The point is, those therapy guys are all squares. They don’t know what they’re talking about. You can like whoever you wanna like, man! It’s your choice! And they can’t take that away from you.” He pointed directly onto Rick’s chest, the buzzed boundaries starting to wear a bit thin.

Rick’s face grew flushed. “Um … but …” He met James’ gaze and immediately some drool started forming by the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away quickly before it could fall.

“What, man? You can be honest here. No one’s going to judge you.”

“What if …” Rick finished wiping his mouth, he didn’t want any trace of it left for James to see. His mind screamed at him, wondering why it should matter to him what James thinks. “What if someone … liked both of them?”

“Aww, that’s even better!” James slapped Rick again, more unexpectedly than the last time, and his hand lingered on the crook of his sweaty back, sending a wave of shivers up and down his spine. “You double your chances, man!”

“But … isn’t that worse?”

“Worse how? The way I see it, if you have both, you can pick and choose which one you like better! And you have a better chance of knowing who to hook up with in the future.” He took one last sip of his cup and threw it over his shoulder. “More choices means more possibilities. And better ways of looking at stuff, you know?”

Rick couldn’t deny that James made sense. It was trial and error talk, the type he could actually comprehend in this world. He couldn’t quite bring himself to admit that, however. Luckily, or unluckily, James started moving in closer.

“So, I swing on one side. You can probably guess which side it is.”

Rick gulped.

“How bout you, Rick? You said girls earlier, but now I’m not so sure.”

“T-t-t-t-to … uh … um …” Rick couldn’t stop tugging at his collar. “To b-b-be perfectly honest, I don’t actually know …”

“Well, I think you’d know by this age, wouldn’t you? What are you, 20?”

“I-I-I-I’m 18.”

“Whoah. You’re tall for your age.”

“Growth spurt.”

“I … I like that.”

Rick bit his lip, though in a more frantic than seductive manner. “Y-y-you … you do?”

“Yeah …” James ran a finger along Rick’s shoulder.

Rick froze. “D-d-d-doesn’t … uh …” He cleared his throat and laughed. “This is totally stupid, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but … you don’t think my hair is … weird or anything, do you?”

“What? Seriously?” James ruffled his hands through Rick’s massive spikey hair. Rick hadn’t cut it in a while, and it was starting to spike off to the side. “This crazy amazing auburn thing? Man, I wish I had your hair.”

Rick blushed, loving this feeling. This was flattery, he could tell. But it felt almost like honesty. “Jeeze … th-th-thanks.”

“Anytime, buddy. You just tell me what feels comfy, you got it?” James continued running his fingers through Rick’s hair.

Rick’s eyes darted back and forth. “Wait, wait, wait,” he snapped, grabbing hold of James’s wrist. “C-c-can we go … somewhere more private?”

“Of course we can, man. Where?”

“Um …” Rick eyed the staircase to his left. “Bedroom upstairs?”

“Groovy.”

* * * *

James had a way of holding onto Rick’s hand that Rick couldn’t explain why he enjoyed. While he didn’t have massive amounts of sexual experience, he knew how he liked to treat girls and he knew how they liked to be treated. He was rougher than sandpaper, always at the helm, and started feeling comfortable in that position. Plus, this seemed to be the best way to get responses from them.

But now here he was, getting pulled roughly by another man’s hand, letting him take the lead. Was it comfort? Was it intrigue? Was it fear? He couldn’t tell the difference. But it certainly was not the same way he’d ever experienced sexual attraction to a woman.

James threw open the third door down the hallway. One thing in common with hippie houses; unlike the teenagers, they seldom looked poorer than they actually were. “Anyone in here?” he asked the room, drenched in a dim blue light from the half open window.

Rick noticed the shadows of a couple making out on the bed, both half naked.

“Hey, you cats mind moving to a different room?” James asked, cool politeness but a with a hint of assertiveness in his voice. Rick blushed again, still enjoying his newly found backseat position.

Through the darkness, he could see the couple roll their eyes. Who he thought was a girl adjusted her top, and the oscillation of her breasts caught his eye. Who he thought was a guy next to her adjusted his pants, and Rick’s eyes wandered between his legs. Immediately he started getting warmed up. He was ready for this.

When the couple was gone, James closed the door behind him. He moved closer to Rick, removing his glasses. He untucked his white stained shirt and pulled it over his head. His long thin strands of hair fell into his face lazily but in one smooth movement that made Rick blush again. The moonlight grazed the other man’s chest with a soft hue, a silver lining around his fit shoulders.

For reasons he couldn’t explain, Rick didn’t dare make the first move. He felt at James’ more experienced mercy. He felt like a virgin again.

James aligned his hips with Rick’s. He was a couple inches shorter than him, but not quite a full head, and was still able to wrap his arms around his shoulders without standing on his tip-toes. This was another unfamiliar feeling Rick suddenly loved; he was used to women straining themselves trying to meet his lips with theirs. James’ hands wandered down Rick’s thin form, releasing the jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He then untucked Rick’s shirt, his fingers lingering on the buckle and pushing his hips closer to his own. Both men’s pants were extremely tight, their equal eagerness pressing through the fabric.

“Jeeze, someone’s excited,” James whispered, running one of his fingers along the back of Rick’s neck.

Rick responded with another blush, but remained frozen in place.

James’ hands drifted beneath the hem of Rick’s pants, finally making contact with his hot skin. The hand at Rick’s neck now traveled down his heaving chest and fondled the belt, unfastening it and making its way to the buckle.

“You know,” James murmured, “you can, like … move. It’s not like I have to do every single thing.”

Rick cleared his throat, nerves punching him in the stomach. “Um … I didn’t … I didn’t kn-kn-kn-know that’s … th-th-th - I didn’t know you could do that …”

“What? You think just one person does all the work? All the time?”

Rick cursed himself internally for how red his face kept getting.

“Man.” James laughed, somehow lovingly condescending. “You’re so straight.”

“Well, obviously I’m not anymore …” Rick craned his neck as James helmed the slow descent of his pants.

“That’s the spirit.” James leaned in close to Rick’s chest, resting his face on the crook of his neck. The pants were now down, bunched to the floor, and Rick kicked the legs off.

He went white as a ghost. He forgot. Two men usually meant two penises, and an automatic comparison. A sharp shock of insecurity flooded through him as his half erection poked through his briefs. Even at half length, it hit James in the leg when they were at least six inches apart.

James’ eyes drifted downward, and Rick’s hands shot up to his face. He could have sworn he accidentally let a whimper escape him. He was so bad at this, he knew it. This was too unfamiliar territory, and he couldn’t handle it.

The awkward silence in the air didn’t help. James, God bless him, spoke up finally. “Brother, why are you so embarrassed all the time?” He lightly caressed Rick’s bare arms, which he felt were burning hot. “No need to be! I’m not gonna laugh at you about anything. Remember how many times I’ve done this?”

“Y-y-you didn’t specify …” Rick bunched his hands up in his hair nervously but looked him in the eyes he’d been avoiding this whole time. “And you’ve already laughed at me.”

“Psh! When?”

“Just a minute ago.”

“Oh, brother, man, don’t take that seriously! I was just joshing! No hurt behind my words, I swear.” He took Rick’s hands in his.

“Ugh, that’s …” Rick didn’t feel like opening up with this guy. Ironic considering how exposed he was physically, more so than with any other man in his entire life. But the word vomit kept coming. “That’s what everyone -” Nope, that was too much.

“What, what everyone says?”

Rick didn’t answer. He just wanted to get the sex over with at this point. Just raw connectionless sex.

“Rick, I swear on my father’s grave I didn’t mean any ill will by laughing at you, alright?”

Rick rolled his eyes. In his heart of hearts, he believed him. But the larger part of him didn’t.

“Now what’s wrong? Is it your dick?”

Rick inhaled sharply, trying this time to control the red in his face. He nodded silently.

James looked down and immediately went wide-eyed. “Jesus …”

Rick squinted, bracing himself.

“That is … that is big.”

Rick had a bizarre mix of pride and defense. The years of mixed reactions at the sight of his dick just flew by his line of sight.

But James wasn’t in shock. “Oh, boy,” he said in an almost whisper as he got down on his knees. His hands surrounded Rick’s hips and he trailed fingers along the elastic in his underwear. Rick shivered. “You got nothing to worry about, kid.” A big smile spread across his face and he lowered his head.

Rick paused but stifled the reflex to step back. He instead let James trace a line down the length of his underside. His dick twitched involuntarily, loving this sudden sensation.

James slowly removed the underwear and let Rick’s penis snap forward. His balls contracted, the cold air and nerves hitting them like needles. James immediately cupped them. “I keep saying this, but Jesus …” He moved in closer, looking ready to place the head of Rick’s penis between his lips. Rick shivered again, fighting the urge to thrust himself into the other man’s mouth. “I don't know what you’re embarrassed about, buddy. You look fantastic.”

More flattery. Patronizing at its worst, and ego-stroking at its best.

“I meant it.”

Rick reflexively rolled his eyes but managed a small grin and a shrug. The crimson in his face finally started growing less intense. “Uh, thanks.”

James moaned as he took Rick’s penis in his hands. Rick couldn’t deny loving that sound and he finally gave into a desire; he reached a hand around and rubbed the back of James’ hair.

“Yeah …” James muttered. “Do whatever you want, Rick, you got it? Whatever you want …” He trailed off and finally met his mouth with Rick’s tip. Some precum pushed itself out and coated James’ lips lightly.

Rick curled his fingers against the other man’s head, unable to hide the effect he was having on him. This was the first thing tonight that felt surprisingly familiar, at least if he closed his eyes. But he didn’t want to. He stared the other man in the eye, the darkness somehow still light enough to catch the facial details.

James met his gaze and continued moving him in and out of his mouth, stopping to lick the head, darting his tongue along the crease of his tip. He continued moving his fingers along the underside, stimulating it to its full length. He looked like he didn’t expect it to get longer. “Mm,” he mumbled, removing him from his mouth. “Man, does it stop growing?” His mouth was coated in wetness, a small bit of drool sliding down to his chin.

Rick coughed, this new sensational heat starting to wear the nervousness down. “It, uh, should be done soon …”

“Jesus …” James’ eyes hungered and he moved Rick in and out of his mouth again. His lips formed tightly around the head and he sucked, forcing another drop of precum from the twitching flesh. This was intoxicating, watching James devour him with the deepest amount of want in his eyes. Even with all his experience, he still desired for Rick. Of all people.

Rick wanted to return the favor but still wanted James to just explore, just navigate himself all around the new sensations that were Rick’s body. Rick leaned back, hoping James would lead them to the bed.

He released Rick’s massive dick from his wet mouth and pushed him to the bed behind them. It was right up against a wall littered with various posters. James placed his form on top of Rick’s, pinning him with forceful affection. Rick followed through, this time rubbing his own hands on James’ form, attempting to explore the other man’s body as he had been exploring his. James wasn’t a behemoth, but his muscles were much more defined than Rick’s. Somehow, insecurity failed him just now, and he only focused on his slender fingers running along the thick straining muscles on James’ tight back, his tight chest, the small mountain scape of abs on his stomach, heaving up and down with his heavy masculine breathing.

James maneuvered his own hands down Rick’s similarly tight but leaner stomach and chest, peeling the thin shirt over his head. His fingers tangled themselves in Rick’s mess of hair, curling against his scalp. This slight roughness elicited an unexpected moan from Rick.

“Mmm,” James moaned in return. “Did I cause that?”

Rick couldn’t speak. He only replied with a, “mhm …”

James clicked his tongue seductively along Rick’s neck, placing his hands on his pecs. “Any sweet spots that’ll make more?”

“Um …” While Rick’s mind was in a haze, he had to admit not knowing all of them. The only time he set aside to masturbate was in between projects he forced on himself, and they weren’t necessarily the best of sessions. “N-n-n-not … not really?”

“That can’t be true,” James teased. He straddled Rick’s waist, forming his jeaned legs around Rick’s hips. “Let’s see now …” His fingers ran up and down Rick’s pecs, moving rhythmically with his deep breaths. He stopped just by his ribcage, and Rick gasped suddenly. “I think I just found spot number one,” James whispered, and immediately brought his head to the discovered area and ran a hot tongue against it.

Rick was overcome with another full body shiver. “Fuck,” he whispered, grabbing the covers beneath him with white knuckles. James continued tasting Rick’s skin, moving up to his nipple after a couple seconds. Not noticing much change in Rick’s behavior, he then moved his tongue up to the collarbone. It jutted forward from strain and lack of fat. Rick was an endomorph if he’d ever seen one. James licked a pathway up and down his neck, causing him to grit his teeth and breathe in sharply.

“Ahhh, spot number two.” The licking motions increased and James started kissing and nibbling. “Gotta say, this is a rather popular spot.”

“Oh yeah,” Rick said, breathless. “Ladies love that spot.”

“Did you know you did?”

“Wh-wh-what, you think I can kiss my own neck?”

“No lady’s ever kissed your neck?”

Rick laughed a bit. “Usually they can’t reach.”

“Aww.” James returned to pressing his wet lips against Rick’s hot skin. “You were really missing out.”

Rick’s eyelids fluttered. This guy was way too astute for a hippie.

After another minute or so, James’ tongue started moving closer to Rick’s jawline. Rick’s slightly parted lips pursed to accept a kiss. The other man moved over them with his own, brushing them lightly and with caution. The two men met gazes and for a second, nothing else outside that gaze registered in either of their minds.

James leaned in and pressed their lips together. They held a dry kiss for several seconds before greedily sliding tongues into each other’s mouths. Rick had a biting tendency, and couldn’t stop himself from sucking onto James’ tongue, fitting it between his teeth.

“Mm!” James squeaked but continued.

Rick’s mouth was always in a perspiring state, and it got even worse with arousal. But up until now, the nerves had caused his mouth to go uncharacteristically dry. At this point, he might as well have been sucking on hard candy; drool was spilling out the corners and dripping from his chin to his bare chest.

James continued his handsy-ness, moving up and down Rick’s bare body and pausing on particular curves. Without warning, he broke away from the messy kiss and moved his lips towards the side of Rick’s face. His hot breath suddenly grazed Rick’s ear, causing him to shift in his seating position on the bed. He caught his breath, now accelerating suddenly. He couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oh?” James inquired slightly as he took the bottom lobe of Rick’s ear into his mouth.

Rick bit his lip and let out a strained moan, close to an aching pain but even closer to overwhelming pleasure.

“I guess this is spot number three … and it’s a big’n … ” James brushed his lips against the full ear, taking the thin skin on the top between his fingers.

Rick shut his eyes and immediately formed his fingers around his dick. He continued moaning when James teethed the lobe again and pinched the tip of his penis. “Unggg, fuck.”

James smiled and moaned along with him. “Jesus, I love when you cuss, Rick.” He leaned in closer to the ear, lowering his voice. “Sounds so much dirtier.” He licked where the jawline met the earlobe and returned his fingers to Rick’s massive head of spikes.

James pushed against Rick’s shoulder and assertively placed his head onto the pillow to his right. Rick allowed him to turn him over onto his stomach, almost matching his eagerness. He’d be lying if nervousness wasn’t returning however. “Alright, wh-wh-what’s next?” He licked his lips. He could still taste James on them.

“You ready for the next step, kid?” James ran his fingers up and down Rick’s soft backside. “‘Cause, uh … it’s not necessarily easy for the inexperienced.”

Rick knew exactly what this was. He raised an eyebrow in James’ direction.

“You ever had something inside here before?” James started trailing a finger down the crack, ready to meet Rick’s asshole.

“I, uh …” Rick gulped. He had. That ascertaining he had done? That produced curiosity. And, having almost no supervision at all times, one trip to the “toy” store down the block was all he needed to quench said curiosity. He’d only practiced on his two toys once, as the first was an unnerving experience while the second was better, having learned from his mistakes and bought a water-based lube to aid the exploration. Was having a piece of plastic in your ass the same as a human being? Absolutely not. But he was one of the only “straight” men he knew who could fit something of average dick-size into his asshole. “Y-y-yeah, I have.”

“Really?” James paused.

Rick blushed again. Dammit, he was doing so well.

“That’s good! You gotta warm yourself up to this stuff, man. Trust me, it’s the worst being an eager virgin. I got scars to prove it.”

“Fuck, man,” Rick said between gritted teeth. He could feel his ass tightening at the thought.

“Well, there’s no way that’ll happen to you.” James started removing his tight pants, releasing the belt buckle slowly, putting on a show for Rick. The other man’s member was straining like crazy against his underwear, the precum staining a small section. The fact that Rick had caused this arousal was making him a bizarre mix of uneasy and proud. The briefs made their slow descent, teasing Rick with the anticipation of finally revealing James’ genitals. With one small tug, the treasures flew into his line of vision. His dick was of much more average size than Rick’s, and Rick was secretly thanking God. He had a much smaller head than Rick too, though that was hardly uncommon. The comparison was easing Rick’s nerves. He had no idea why he was making such a big deal of it earlier.

“You like what you see?” James asked, thrusting his hips forward, causing his dick and balls to sway back and forth in a hypnotically rhythmic fashion.

Rick settled on lying on his back, and his mouth was slightly agape. “Y-y-yeah,” he managed to squeak out. His hand was unconsciously on his own dick, and it took him a second to notice.

“Yeah, actually, that’s a good idea.” James made his way closer to Rick, leaning over the thinner man’s vulnerably defensive bare body. “You on your back. That way I can look at you.” He closed in on Rick’s face and pressed a few sloppy spit-filled kisses.

Rick responded by lightly touching James’ back. He couldn’t believe it. He went from vaguely questioning his sexuality to living out a vague fantasy.

“Ready?”

Rick nodded, breathing heavily in anticipation.

“Just yell if it’s too much. I really don’t wanna hurt you, ya’know.”

Rick had just now registered that, in most ways, James’ gender wasn’t the unsettling part. He was way too nice. His every move was governed by responsiveness, by attentiveness. He couldn’t make a move without checking for Rick’s consent. Was Rick not used to this? Is this how sex is supposed to be? These are things he never thought about.

“Rick?” James spoke up.

“Huh?” Rick was obviously showing how deep in thought he was.

“Just let me know if you have doubts, kid.”

“I-I-I-I think I’ll be okay.”

“Alright, alright, alright. Groovy.” James had reached for a bottle of lube from a duffle bag, and rubbed it through his fingers. After he warmed his hands up and applied a generous amount to Rick’s inexperienced skin, he slowly ran his cold fingers against Rick’s thin legs.

Rick shivered at the other man’s touch. His inner thighs were especially sensitive and he couldn’t help but retract a bit when James arrived there with the lightest of caresses. He slowly brought his hands up to fondle Rick’s balls again, now looser from his body heat. After a second of that, he took Rick’s penis into his mouth again and moved his ball fondling hand downward, finally meeting with the desired hole. Rick grabbed the sheets with a tight hand, bracing himself for what he thought was going to be the most painful thing he’d felt since his first “toy” experiment.

But the haziness he was feeling from James’ mouth on his throbbing penis was distracting enough. James slowly worked around the rim with the tip of his finger, going easy on the sensitive skin. Rick’s mouth opened wider in pleasure; he was a lot more anticipatory of this than he thought he would be. James stroked for a couple seconds before making his first attempt at an entry. His finger fit almost perfectly, it wasn’t too thin or thick. It pried the sensitive tight skin apart, making Rick grunt with slight discomfort.

“I told you it’s a bit hard on the first try,” James said and shrugged through a laugh.

Rick was panting, no doubt getting the pillows and sheets wet with his sweat. “I d-d-don’t … I don’t care …”

A smile came across James’ lips. He pushed his finger even further, gently tickling Rick on the inside and sending a sensation through his body he never thought was possible.

“Ohhhh fuck,” Rick whispered, groaning.

James continued, this time starting to add another finger. “Now, this might actually hurt.”

Through another ring of panting, Rick asserted, “It’s okay, just … j-j-just do it …”

James joined his middle finger with his index finger and pried the lubed skin even further apart. Rick’s muscles tightened around his fingers, struggling but trying as hard as they could to fit him inside. Rick grunted even louder this time. He was right, this was actually painful. Rick was wincing now, his eyes watering.

But he didn’t want James to stop. His heart rate accelerated suddenly, even faster than he wanted, and his breathing was now at its top speed. Nervousness? No, this was much different. The pain shot through his body but registered as desire. The heat of needle-piercing discomfort from his backside was somehow making his dick curl up even more, the muscle straining and veins starting to pop forth. Actual beads of sweat were making their way down his forehead.

“You like this?” James asked, bringing him out of his masochistic pleasure buzz.

“Yes …” Rick’s voice was dripping with desire he didn’t know he was capable of.

“Perfect,” James whispered, matching said desire. He moved Rick’s legs upward to fit against his shoulders and rearranged their positions. With the carefullest of movements, he ran his dick along Rick’s back side, slapping its slightly wet aching tip against Rick’s smooth skin. He met the head with his prying fingers and started pushing at an agonizingly slow pace.

“UuunnnnngggGGGHH!” Rick groaned loudly as James’ dick was encased in his tight muscles. A child crowning was the first image that popped in Rick’s mind, though he couldn’t possibly equate that pain with this. This was raw desire; he wanted it to push in further, split him in two, stimulate the insides that most women couldn’t reach.

James moaned as he continued pushing himself into Rick. He finally got his desired amount in.

“Fuuuuck,” Rick grunted again. “Owww, yikes y-y-you’re … you’re right …” He panted. Only when extremely aroused could he admit to someone else being right, even someone who was fucking him in the ass. “You’re right … this hurts like a bitch …”

“You want me to pull out?” James said, running his thumbs along Rick’s inner thighs.

“No, no don’t … fuck, I … I love it …” James’ loose penis skin was, at the very least, less abrasive than a plastic dildo.

“Alright, if you say so.” James started casually moving his hips. He wasn’t balls deep yet, and he wouldn’t dare go that deep on Rick’s first try.

Rick stared upward and met James’ eyes again. His breathing was stalled, coming out in periodic grunts and moans. The sight before him was invigorating; James’ long hair falling into his face while he pleasured himself with Rick’s body. When James’s eyes were closed in arousal, Rick’s shifted down his body, lingering on his abs, his smooth shapely arms running up and down his legs, the V in his hips flexing every time he thrusted even slightly. Rick brought a free hand up to his dick and started working at it. He was extremely close already.

James increased his hip movements, his deep heavy breathing speeding up as well. Rick felt his muscles both tighten and loosen around James’ hardening dick, allowing him entry while simultaneously not wanting to let him go. He closed his eyes, letting all other overwhelming senses take over. Pain shot through his body and he gripped the covers again. “AgGGHHH!” he yelped, followed immediately by a moan. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Ugh, Rick,” James said through short breaths. “Say ‘fuck’ again, Rick.”

“Fuck,” Rick murmured.

“Nnnggg, yes, again, again.” James pushed further into Rick.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, James …”

“Jesus, that’s dirty,” James hissed.

“Faster, James …”

James took all the liberty in the world and pushed as far as he thought Rick could handle. Needles shot through Rick’s entire body. “SHIT!” He pushed himself further onto James, hoping this painful pleasure would continue.

“God, this is great.”

Rick gripped the pillow behind his head as he got closer and closer.

“You’re so … so switched on.”

Rick laughed but tried to focus only on his climax. He could feel James getting closer as well.

“Unnggg, I’m … I’m getting there,” James said, his face distorting in an aching arousal.

Rick matched that facial expression and immediately jerked himself faster.

James moaned loudly. “AaghhhhhhHHHH!” He erupted inside Rick, pushing himself as far as he could go and releasing himself in short bursts. Rick felt like his insides were on fire, a fire with no danger of injury, a fire that lit his entire body, inside and outside.

James slowed his movements and leaned over, his hair decorating his face like a Weeping Willow. Rick’s legs twitched beneath the other man’s hands as he pushed himself more and more to his boiling point.

“Unnngg, James, I’m gonna … I’m gonna -” His cum interrupted him, shooting in James’ direction and landing on the other man’s tight chest. James leaned back, allowing himself to be showered in Rick’s semen. Rick watched the thin streams drip from the heaving pecs down to the small scape of abs, and finally settling on his softening masculine equipment. The sight was mesmerizing, and Rick continued shooting his spurts while making aching sounds in the back of his throat.

After a minute or two, both men exhaustingly sprawled out on top of each other, James slowly removed himself from Rick’s behind, drenched in his own juices, lube, and sweat. Their breaths mixed together, slowing down around the same time, laughing every now and then in the mutual bliss. James brought his hand up to Rick’s face, tracing his dark perspiring hairline.

“That was pretty good, wasn’t it?” James asked.

“Y-y-yeah, it was … pr-pr-pretty good.” Rick stammered and cleared his throat. “You, uh … ya’know, you’re pretty - you’re not bad.”

“Hey, you’re not so bad yourself.” James hit Rick lightly in the shoulder with his fist.

Rick rubbed along his backside and laughed in defeat. “That is gonna hurt in the morning.”

“You’ll get used to it, kid. Something tells me you’re gonna be doing more of this in the future.”

Rick couldn’t stop himself from laughing again.

“Trial and error, right?”

“Yup, yup.” Rick leaned on the crook of his naked arm and tried to avoid James’ affectionate stare. Like he had pondered earlier, this guy was way too nice. He couldn’t see him again; his influence would break him eventually.

A minute passed. James didn’t stop stroking Rick’s hairline, and to his chagrin, this was causing his breathing and heart rate to slow. Rick felt his eyelids grow heavier and his head suddenly fell forward and snapped back up in exhaustion. “Shit …” he whispered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“What’s wrong?” James had rested his head on the pillow beside Rick, encasing him in something reminiscent of a cuddle.

“N-n-nothing, I just … I gotta go.” Rick started getting up.

“Wait!” James said, entangling him back in his legs. “Stay. You can crash with me for the night if ya want.”

“No, no I can’t.”

“Why? Look at you, you’re exhausted. Just crash here.”

“N-n-n-” Rick couldn’t finish.

James looked Rick sternly in the face, almost scoldingly. “What’s wrong buddy, don’t like sleeping with other people?”

Rick shrugged, a painful expression on his face and another hue of crimson in his cheeks.

“Here, come here, buddy. Just relax, yeah?” He brought Rick closer to his chest, ruffling his hands through his hair again. Rick’s scalp tingled. “Like I keep sayin’ all night, man, I’m not going to judge you for anything.”

Rick darted his eyes back and forth but allowed his breathing to slow.

“That’s it, buddy.” James lowered his voice to a whisper and softened the touches to his forehead. His fingertips ghosted along Rick’s cheeks, stopping to massage the dark circles under his eyes. He thumbed the crease by his nose and lingered along his parted lip line.

This couldn’t be fought. Rick’s eyelids immediately returned to their vibrating heaviness and his head collapsed on James’ arm almost instantly. The other man continued rubbing his fingertips lightly along Rick’s resting forehead, watching his breathing slow even further, watching him twitch from time to time.

The music from downstairs continued to mellow out, perfectly closing out the night.


End file.
